


Alone Again, Naturally

by FeathersForPeacock



Series: the megoraichi agenda [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, has nothing to do with the song its named after dont worry, i just had fun writing it :), its just stuck in my head, not really sure what to tag this one?, oh i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersForPeacock/pseuds/FeathersForPeacock
Summary: With Goggles kept very busy, Megane has some time to think.Time to think and unmedicated anxiety disorders don't mix.
Relationships: Glasses | Specs/Goggles (Splatoon)
Series: the megoraichi agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Alone Again, Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> "pea!", i hear you say. "just HOW hard will you project onto your comfort characters?"  
> "oh sweet summer children", i said to you all. "watch and learn."
> 
> the filename for this one is THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT.txt

He found himself alone again. Alone in his silent, otherwise empty apartment. Goggles was gone again, off to some something-or-other with the S4, Megane had only half payed attention when he mentioned it. It was the third time this week. It was only Wednesday. He'd leave early, sometimes before Megane had even woken up (though never without waking him to say goodbye first), and some days he'd be out past sunset. And without him there, it was... well, it was miserable. Typically, Megane would pour himself into something to try and forget about it. Pick up something from that endless backlog of books he's bought but never read, start early on lunch or dinner, slowly try to chip away at all the clutter in the closet, maybe on a good day he'd try to paint something or get out of the house. But today, nothing was working. Nothing held his attention, nothing could keep his mind off of that feeling he couldn't quite place. ... When was the last time they were alone together? In recent memory, it was always either Goggles or both of them wolfing down breakfast and running off to attend to some previous engagement. They didn't have the time to just sit down, relax, and enjoy it anymore. And as it approached the late hours of the night, they would lie next to each other, speaking in soft voices and talking about nothing in particular. Some nights Goggles would insist on counting every freckle on Megane's face and giving each one its own kiss, always made a little difficult by one right next to his eye, and when he'd ask for the same in return, the response was always the same; "There's too many to count, and I'd be kissing you forever...". But despite full well knowing the futility of the task, Megane would try anyway and always doze off before he could finish, always waking up in his boyfriend's tight but comforting embrace... This morning, he woke up alone.

Pushing away the breakfast he'd barely touched, he reached across the table for his phone, hesitating for a moment before deciding against it. Goggles was out there having fun. No need to bother him. But it was eating him up inside, tugging at the already flimsy and frayed strings that only barely held his composure together. He was lonely. That was it, that was that feeling he couldn't shake. Loneliness. A lump in his throat began to form as erratic thoughts filled his head and left no room for rationale. They swarmed around, buzzing louder and louder, all screaming over each other in an attempt to be heard. His hearts beating faster and faster like a pounding drum, somehow even managing to be heard over the incessant shrieking, until it all came to a sudden stop. Silence. Silence in his mind, and though his heart still beat as fervently as before, he could no longer hear it. Silence as all the screaming conflicting thoughts united on one conclusion.

What if he doesn't love me anymore?

A noise snapped him back to reality. A key turning, the door creaking open. Very quiet shuffling, like someone trying not to make too much noise.

"... Oh, you're up! Good morning!"

"Goggles?"

"That's me!"

"Y-you're back early. Did you forget something?"

"Actually, um... I decided I don't really wanna go."

"What?"

"Changed my mind. Don't wanna go."

"But... weren't you really excited for this?"

"I just don't want to, okay?"

He recognized that tone. It was rarely used, but it had a very clear meaning; "drop it". In fact, Goggles seemed generally more morose than usual, refusing to make eye contact when that was normally no issue for him.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"... No."

"Goggles, look at me-"

"No!"

"..."

"I- Sorry, I just don't want to talk right now."

Oh yeah. Something was ABSOLUTELY wrong.

[hey something's up with goggles, he's home way too early and acting weird, did something happen at your place?]

While waiting for Aloha's response, he looked up from his phone. Goggles was just... lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Not moving. Goggles was ALWAYS moving. Foot tapping or leg bouncing or finger drumming or coat sleeve chewing. But... nothing. Other than blinking and breathing, he was still.

[first time u text me back in 3 months n its about him lol]

Not the time for sass, Aloha.

[but actually he didnt show up at all]

He didn't? Then it wasn't something that had happened there. The voice crept into the back of Megane's senses, the voice of all those screaming thoughts. But he tried to just ignore it.

"Goggles? If you need anything, I'm just gonna be... over here. On my bed. Okay?"

"... I changed my mind. I wanna talk."

"Oh, sure. What's biting ya?"

"Well, I've been thinking. And there's something I really need to tell you. "

This was it. This had to be it. He didn't want to hear it, there was nothing more he wanted in this moment than to not have to hear this. But hiding from the truth wasn't going to do him any good, was it? He had to resign to it. This had to happen, there was no getting around it. Might as well take the pain now, the longer we draw this out, the more it's going to hurt.

"I already know. You-"

"I'M REALLY SORRY!"

  
"... Huh?"

"I've been so busy with all the parties and battles and team practice that we don't get any time for just the two of us anymore. And it sucks! All that's fun and stuff, but there's nothing that could replace just being with you, y'know? And I know it's been making you sad too. So I'm sorry."

"You could tell?"

"Oh, please. You're an open book when you're upset. When you're sad, your ink gets darker and your ears kinda, like, droop a little. You don't laugh at my dumb jokes, you sleep in way later, and I haven't seen you take your medicine all week. Of course I could tell."

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"I've known you so long that I just... know. I can smell it."

"What's sadness smell like?"

"Sour cream and onion chips."

"Hm. ... Wait, so you don't hate me?"

"Huh?! No, of course not! Where'd this come from?!"

"I- I just thought you were avoiding me on purpose... and maybe you didn't love me anymore..."

"What put these ideas in your head?! Is that the message I've been sending?! I'm so sorry!"

"Just my imagination then..."

"Yeah, you're definitely off your meds. I could never hate you, you're everything to me... You know that, don't you?"

"Sorry... Kinda jumped to conclusions, huh..."

"Hey, it's okay. I can't really blame you for it, given these past few weeks... Tell you what. The rest of the day, it's just us. I'm not answering calls or texts or anything unless it's urgent. Cause I think you need some me time, and I KNOW I need some you time. We can do whatever you want. Anything."

"It's been a while since you've counted my freckles..."

"Really? I thought you didn't like that."

"It's grown on me. I think I've gotten a few more since last time, they've gotta get kissed too."

"Don't have to tell me twice! Alright, one, two..."


End file.
